


God Is Tyrannical

by NotASpaceAlien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel tries to talk his friend out of doing something stupid and ends up paying the price for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is Tyrannical

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at http://not-a-space-alien.tumblr.com/post/127989246880/if-the-bible-was-published-in-the-20th-century

There were two figures, and they were both dwarfed by the soaring white marble pillars lining the echoing antechamber.  Even the larger of the two, a huge angel with massive, raven-black wings, seemed tiny compared to the splendor of the open space.

There was a second angel there, too, a smaller one, and his eyes were wide like two golden halos.  He had a name, probably, but he would lose it soon, along with a great number of other things he would desperately try to cobble together replacements for on his own.

“Lucifer,” said the little angel.  


The bigger angel clenched his hand into a fist and struck one of the pillars.  “ _Why_  is He doing this?  Why is He like this?”

“Lucifer, please,” begged the little angel, “this is going to end badly.”  


“You speak out of both sides of your mouth, you coward!” shouted Lucifer, and the little angel shrunk back.  “You can see as well as I can what He’s doing!”  


“Yes, but, _please,_  you don’t know what’s going to happen if you-”  


“You’re no different from the rest of them, you wretch!  His new _Creation_ –you don’t think He’ll tire of it as easily as He did of us?  You don’t think He’ll cast it aside when He thinks of something more entertaining?  You don’t think this is all for His own ego?  You don’t think He sees us as His toys?”  


The little angel had his hands over his mouth; he had never heard anyone speak such blasphemy*, and it frightened him.

* * *

*This was because no one ever _had_  spoken such blasphemy.  Lucifer was pioneering the concept.

* * *

“Lucifer, I know,” said the little angel desperately, “But you can’t do anything about it.  He could do whatever He wants to you if you misbehave.  Please just-”  


Lucifer cut him off and continued, spittle flying from his mouth, “He commands us to love Him, and then turns around and makes a filthy world and those disgusting creatures, and then tells us to adore _them_ -”  


The little angel spun and made his way towards the exit, practically running.

“Mark my words!” shouted Lucifer, raising his voice after the golden-eyed angel as he fled.  “He’ll tire of it and destroy it to make something else, and then throw that away just as easily!  We’re _nothing_ to Him.   _Nothing!”_  


* * *

A great many things happened, then.

The little angel, some time later, was running, and the air was filled with screams as those who had earned disapproval were weeded out.  There was an intense light in the sky, pulsing between gold and angry red, throwing disjointed, angular shadows around him as he scrambled to find a hiding spot.

He never found it, for he saw a trio of angels in battle armor coming right at him, and spun to try and escape, without success.

“Wait,” he said, struggling as they held him down.  “I didn’t–I wasn’t part of this–”

“You were seen consorting with Lucifer himself,” snarled one of his attackers.  


The angel lifted his head and saw something happen in the sky; it was as if space itself tore open under daggers lanced out by the light in the sky, revealing a gaping, swirling darkness beyond.

And there was Lucifer, his broad wings beating to carrying him upwards, shrieking unintelligibly in defiance.  He hung suspended there, facing the light in the sky, for just a moment, before he was jerked violently to the side with such force that the angels on the ground could hear the _crack_  of his bones breaking.  He arced into the dark rip, and then disappeared.

The little angel watched this in absolute horror, and then felt chains wrap around his chest and pin his arms and wings down.

“Wait!” he cried as he felt himself hauled upwards and dragged towards the point where Lucifer had disappeared.  He heard the screams of others as they were tossed to follow, and writhed in the hands of the three angels who held him, his panicked breathing straining his chest against the tight chains.

“Please!” he wailed, his terror reaching its crescendo as they arrived at the rip in space, and he could see down into it, into the bottomless, roiling darkness, the burning, the-  


And then he was in empty space, falling, and he didn’t feel solid ground again until it was rubbing against his scaly belly as he made his way towards an apple tree.


End file.
